Arthur and them in school showers
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them take showers at school after sports. Readand review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them will use the showers at that school. Will say penis and vagina in it. Some boys there isn't circumcised. One boy there wonders why most boys there have no foreskin. They are fully naked as the day they was born. Also known as birthday suits. Their feet are bare. So their toes are showing. Their genitals are also showing. Arthur does have his glasses on. But is wearing no clothes. So his genitals are showing just like the rest of them. His penis is circumcised like most boys there. That boy will appear in another chapter of this story. His name is Marcus a monkey boy at the age of five.

"Glad this school has showers," said Arthur, "What i love about showers is getting clean along with looking at my toes and penis and scrotum. Along with my nipples and belly button."

"Same reason for me," said Brain, "I am sure some boys here aren't circumcised like us."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Before i knew what foreskin was i thought all boys penises look like ours."

"Samething i also thought," said Buster, "Until we learned what foreskin is."

"Even i thought that," said Brain, "Until i learned what it is."

The boys took off all their clothes. There genitals are showing now. They all looking at each others penises. They see six boys there that are not circumcised. They can tell that. They then went into the showers. Now we see the girls getting ready for theirs. Like the boys they are talking while they are getting undressed. They are talking about their parts as well. They just got naked and looking at each other as they talk before going into the showers. They are all there except D.W. of course. She is in preschool after all same as Emily. And same as Bud and the Tibbles for the boys.

"To bad D.W. is in preschool," said Francine, "I would wash her if she was here."

"Yes but she isn't here," said Muffy, "She has a nice vagina and smooth front. I seen her naked before."

"That is true," said Francine, "I saw her naked two times when i helped Arthur bathed her."

"I remember that," said Muffy, "She has a nice female body like ours."

"Very true," said Fern, "Same as her vagina."

The girls then went in the showers. They love taking showers like the boys. Arthur will wash a young uncircumcised boy. He asked Arthur to clean him. Told him to be gentle as he retracts his foreskin from his penis. Arthur will try to. He never cleaned a penis that isn't circumcised. So that boy named Charles will tell him how to clean that organ of his.

"So when it is time to wash," said Charles, "Is to pull back on my foreskin to wash the head of my penis."

"I think i understand," said Arthur, "I just never cleaned an uncircumcised penis before. My penis is circumcised."

"I can tell," said Charles, "You will do a good job of it Arthur."

"I am sure i will," said Arthur, "I have nothing against uncircumcised penises."

"You will i am sure," said Charles, "I have nothing against circumcised penises."

Next chapter it will be time to wash. Using soap of course. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	2. Nice and clean

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them are ready to wash each other. Arthur will wash Charles and gently retract his foreskin. Charles will just put soap on Arthur's penis because he is circumcised. Charles trust Arthur alot. They are friends after all. They are all naked so they can tell who is circumcised and the ones that aren't. Muffy will wash Fern and vise versa. Fern loves showers better than baths. She likes looking down at her toes, female organs, nipples, and belly button. She loves her body after all.

"So yes i trust you Arthur," said Charles, "I am sure you can retract my foreskin and put it back."

"I know i can," said Arthur, "I am sure i can get the hang of it."

"I know you can," said Charles, "You are a smart boy after all."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I will get you nice and clean."

"I will guide you through it," said Charles, "You are also a good boy as well."

Arthur did a good job as Charles said he would. Charles smiled in graditude for a job well done. Arthur then put shampoo on his head to wash his hair. Charles did a good job at cleaning Arthur. Charles might not be circumcised but knows what circumcision is. We head to the girls showers. Muffy will soon wash Fern. And vise versa as well. They are talking now. They like the boys are naked as the day as they were born. Their vagina's are now showing. They are washing each other now.

"You are doing a good job Muffy," said Fern, "You are sure gentle after all."

"I have soft hands," said Muffy, "So that is why i am gentle."

"It is paying off," said Fern, "Do you use a good lotion on them?"

"I sure do," said Muffy, "I will give you a bottle of it."

"Thank you," said Fern, "I sure love lotion after all makes hands nice and soft."

They are all done with washing each other. After that they dried off and getting dressed in their street clothes. They love taking showers there after sports. It washes the sweat off their bodies. They are all nice and clean. They use sented soap so they all smell good. Brain gave Arthur and Charles some good lotion made for males. So they will get soft hands as well.

"I hope this helps," said Arthur, "This lotion that is after all."

"I also hope so," said Charles, "This one is made for us males."

"Trust me it will help," said Brain, "I use it on my own hands after all."

"I trust you," said Arthur, "This isn't cheap lotion."

"Same here," said Charles, "Yes it cost good money."

They are all dressed now. They will return to the showers in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Binky in trouble

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them got done playing soccer and are ready to take their showers. They took off all their clothes and got in the showers. Arthur will wash Charles again. Charles trust Arthur very much. They are good friends as well as Buster. Charles trust Buster as well. The only one there he doesn't trust is Binky. He thinks Binky is a gay boy which he is. He will kiss George and playing with his penis to give him an erection. George isn't a gay boy. Binky will get in big trouble by doing that to him.

"Yes you can wash me again," said Charles, "You did very well retracting my foreskin and at putting it back."

"I will wash you again," said Arthur, "In fact i will wash you when it is time to wash today."

"That is good," said Charles, "You are so gentle with my genitals."

"Yes it is," said Arthur, "And yes i know how senitive genitals are."

"Yes of course," said Charles, "Even more so with me because i am not circumcised."

Binky will wash George. But not just that but will sexualy abuse him as well. Which will get Binky get expelled from school and will get arrested and sent to juvie. Because it is a crime and he is a minor so juvie instead of prison. They have no idea that what Binky will do. Arthur, Charles, Buster, Brain, and the other boys there will witness that crime there and will be shocked.

"I will wash you," said Binky, "I will get you nice and clean."

"That is nice of you," said George, "I am sure you can get me nice and clean."

"Trust me i will," said Binky, "I know how to wash people."

"I trust you," said George, "After all you stopped being a bully."

"That is good," said Binky, "Yes i gave up being a bully."

Arthur cleaned Charles and retracted his foreskin to wash the head of his penis. After Binky washed George he kissed him and played with his penis that gave him an erection. Arthur and them stopped him from sucking on it. He is in big trouble now. They took him dressed him and sent him to the office. He will get expelled from school very soon.

"I hope George is okay," said Arthur, "For what Binky did to him."

"I also hope so," said Charles, "I am glad you aren't like him."

"He wil be fine," said Brain, "He will get sessins of theorpy like i did."

"I remember that well," said Arthur, "After that hurricane hit the city."

Mr. and Mrs. Barnes are very angry at Binky. Next chapter he gets expelled from school. See what happens next.


	4. Binky gets expelled and arrested

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Binky is now at the school board to get expelled from public schools in that district. He will be sent to a school for troublemaking children. Once he is out of juvie that is. Because he will soon be arrested. After all he touched another boy's genitals. Arthur and them are there to tesify against him. George is their star witness in both expolision hearing and the juvie hearing. He is in big trouble now. His parents are assamed of him. Not for being gay but for being a pedophile after all.

"School board vs. Barnes has come to order," said school board president, "You may all take your seats now."

"We are ready to begin sir," said the lawyer against Barnes, "We call Charles to the stand now."

"Good come up up Charles," said school board president, "We have questions to ask you."

"Yes sir," said Charles, "Here i come now."

"That is good," said school board president, "You can take the stand now."

They asked him some questions and told them the truth. Then came Arthur, Brain, Buster, Frank, and of course George who is the victim. They then heard from the Barnes lawyer who didn't do a very good job at it. Binky was then expelled from school. Then the police came in and arrested him. They took him to the police station and the Barnes will pay the bond. He isn't allowed to leave the town at this time. They paid the Bond for him. They then grounded him for what he did after all.

"Binky your grounded," said Mrs. Barnes, "We areboth assamed of you now now go to bed."

"Yes mom," said Binky, "I will do as you said."

"He could go to juvie," said Mr. Barnes, "Because he touched that kids penis."

"That is true," said Mrs. Barnes, "I think he is a pedophile."

"I think your right," said Mr. Barnes, "He will go to reform school after juvie."

We now see Arthur and them talking about what Binky did. They had no idea he is a gay boy who is also a pedophile. George is in theorpy right now so he isn't there right now. Because it is after achool now. Just before they head home. They are talking on their walk to their houses. They will soon break up with Binky. They aren't friends with him anymore.

"So yes we will break up with him," said Arthur, "After all he is a gay pedophile after all."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "I don't want a pedophile as a friend of mine."

"Then we will break up with him," said Brain, "How are you doing Charles?

"I agree with you," said Charles, "And i am doing good."

They broke up with Binky now. Next chapter is the juvie hearing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Another shower

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them just got done playing soccer which they won by the way. They are in the shower area at the locker room and undressed. They are fully naked like before. Arthur will wash Charles again. Charles trust Arthur to retract his foreskin and wash it and put the foreskin back in place over the head of his penis. He treats Arthur like a big brother. Arthur is older than him after all. Charles is a good kid after all. He is nice, smart, friendly, and fun loving. His parents raises him very well.

"So you are like a big brother to me," said Charles, "You treat me well and wash me well as retracting my foreskin and back."

"Thank you Charles," said Arthur, "You are nicer than my sister."

"No problem," said Charles, "And i heard your sister can be annoying."

"Yes she is," said Arthur, "I know that very well."

"Okay then," said Charles, "I sure love taking showers here."

Binky is grounded right now. He got expelled from school, arrested, and his parents payed the bond. He will be going to the juvie court room at the county court house soon. Well in two hours anyway. Arthur and them will go there to testify against Binky. George wants Binky in juvie for a few years. But if he pleads guilty it will be a few months. Back at the showers this time in the girls showers. We see them girls taking it. Like the boys they are fully naked as well. They are talking in it now.

"I sure love this," said Fern, "My vagina also seems to love it."

"Same here," said Francine, "As well as my vagina."

"We all love it," said Muffy, "The water is nice and hot."

"That is what i love about it," said Ladonna, "I love nice and hot showers."

"I sure love hot water," said Prunella, "When it comes to showers and baths that is."

We return to the boys. They are also talking. They love that place. Their genitals also love the way it feels. They are just kids so they don't produce sperm. They can get erecetions though. But nothing comes out but urine if they pee when they get them. They are flacid now. As in their penises. They are children so they don't have that kind of hair called pubic hair.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "My male organs such as penis and scrotum also love it."

"I can tell," said Charles, "My uncircumcised penis also loves it."

"Our bodies love it," said Brain, "We are getting clean after all."

"You are correct," said Buster, "I sure love this place after all."

"I sure am," said Brain, "Getting clean is a good thing."

After a bit they got nice and clean. Arthur retracted Charles foreskin washed the head of the penis and put it back. After they all got clean and dressed then got home got in good clothes for court. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Charles must decide

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Charles will soon be circumcised. He is at the baths to get nice and clean for it. He is happy he will get circumcised. He know he must wear diapers for ten days until his penis heals or he must sit like a girl to pee. The choice is up to him after all. He will choose to sit to pee like a girl until he heals. He will wear a clean hospital gown around the house. His feet will reamain bare. He loves being barefoot is why. He loves to look down at his toes. He has 10 toes like Arthur and them have on their feet.

"So yes i get circumcised soon," said Charles, "When i am healing i will be taking a break from sports until my penis heals."

"I am glad you will get it done," said Arthur, "I will pull back and wash it and put it back one last time."

"Yep one last time," said Charles, "Next time you wash it just put soap on it."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "You will be circumcised after all."

"I am glad you will get it done," said Brain, "Most of us boys here are circumcised."

Charles can see that of course. They are all naked as they day they was born. Three boys there are going to try to talk Charles out of getting circumcised. Them three will never get circumcised. They love their forekins alot. They want Charles to reamain uncircumcised. They will remain uncircumcised. Them three will talk to him after the shower is over. So yes it will b just before they get dressed. So yes it will be in the locker room. That is where they will talk to Charles at. After the shower.

"Charles don't get cicumcised," said boy 1, "I want your penis to stay like ours."

"Yes don't get it done," said boy 2, "It is natural this way after all."

"Like they said," said boy 3, "Keep your penis like ours."

"But why didn't you tell me earlyer?" said Charles, "Why should i cancel it?"

"To keep it from becoming infected," said boy 1, "It is a risky thing cicumcision is after all."

Charles doesn't know what to do now. He decided to talk to the girls to see what he should do. Some of them is for it and some against it. So he will talk to Francine, Fern, and Ladonna. He likes them three girls after all. He doesn't thinkmuch of Muffy and a girl named Cindy. One of them girls is against circumcision. And that girl is Fern of course. She knows it is risky.

"I say no Charles," said Fern, "That doctor is known for risking infection in ones he does do."

"But a circumcised penis is best," said Francine, "After all Arthur has a circumcised penis. I saw it once by mistake."

"I agree with Francine," said Ladonna, "Bud has a circumcised penis as well."

"Let me talk to my mom," said Charles, "I will let you know when i decide."

Next chapter he makes that decision. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Charles circumcised

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Charles is going to get circumcised. He is at the hospital stripped naked. He is fully naked not just halfway but all the way. So all his body parts which is skin. That includes his nipples, belly buttons, butt, and his genitals which includes his penis. The doctor came in to take him to get it done. He carried him to that room. That doctor is his uncle after all. So he was glad to carry him even though he is naked. He is a bit nervous about it. He knows he must be naked during that surgery.

"Okay nephew time to put you down on this table," said the doctor, "So we can circumcise you after all."

"Yes of course uncle," said Charles, "I am ready for it as you can see i am naked as the day i was born."

"I can see that," said the doctor, "Time to put you to sleep now."

"Just put a local into it," said Charles, "I want to see it being done."

"Very well," said the doctor, "You will get the local and can see it being done."

He is getting circumcised now. Arthur and them are waiting in the hospital waiting room. They want to see him when he is done. He will gladly show them his newly circumcised penis. He has very little shame after all. Arthur is glad Charles is getting it done. Buster, Brain, Fern, Francine, and Muffy are also there. They are talking now about circumcision.

"I am glad he is getting it done," said Arthur, "A circumcised penis is easier to keep cleaner in fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "We have no foreskin to retract."

"I guess so," said Fern, "I don't know much about circumcision."

"Well you are a girl," said Arthur, "And an only child as well."

"That is correct," said Fern, "I will look it up online."

Charles watched as his penis got circumcised. He thinks it looks cool. He is smiling as his foreskin was removed. He will sit to pee like a girl until his penis heals. He will indeed fully recover. So no amputation of that part of his. He will nurse it by putting antibiotic ointment even though he just got a tetnus shot after he got circumcised so it is just in case.

"I got it done," said Charles, "Want to see my penis now?"

"I would like to see it," said Arthur, "After all you did promise us."

"I also want to," said Francine, "If you have no problem with a girl looking at it."

"I don't mind," said Charles, "Just don't touch it because it is sore now because i just got circumcised."

"I won't touch it," said Francine, "You can trust me."

He showed them. Fern even thought it looks better. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Charles healing and a homosexual act

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Charles is at home wearing only a hospital gown and no underwear. He is healing from his circumcision after all. He has to sit to pee like a girl until his penis is fully healed. When he fully heals he can play sports and take showers at school again. He likes when Arthur washes him. He never does it in a sexual way just to clean him. He knows Arthur is a hetrosexual because Francine is Arthur's girlfriend. Charles is also a hetrosexual. If he was a homosexual his parents would have him castrated.

"You are indeed healing," said his mom, "I can tell by looking at it."

"Yes my penis is healing," said Charles, "I can also tell by looking at it."

"You still must sit to pee," said his mom, "Until your penis is fully healed then you could stand to pee again."

"Yes of course mom," said Charles, "So i still get assisted bathing as well?"

"Yes of course," said his mom, "Until you fully heal of course."

We see Arthur and them in the school showers. Arthur is washing a boy named Kurt. Kurt is a gay boy and not circumcised so he will attach his uncut penis into Arthur's cut penis. And that Arthur will punch him. So Arthur won't get in any trouble. But Kurt will be in big trouble. He will get arrested and charged as a minor. He will end up in juvie for a few months and he will get expelled from school. But right now all seems normal. Just boys washing each other. Seems nice and innocent.

"So you will wash me?" said Kurt, "Or will it be another boy instead?"

"Yes i will," said Arthur, "And then you wash me."

"Sounds good to me," said Kurt, "I sure love the school showers."

"As do i," said Arthur, "When Charles is healed i will wash him again."

"Yes of course," said Kurt, "He is healing from his circumcision now."

After they washed each other then Kurt hooked his penis to Arthur's penis. Arthur then hit him. They defended Arthur do to Kurt doing the homosexual act to him. So Kurt is in big trouble now. He will get expelled from school then will get arrested. And spend some time in juvie. We see Charles at home again. He is naked and taking his bath with his mom washing him.

"So yes you are healing," said his mom, "I can sure tell of course better now because your naked."

"Yes of course mom," said Charles, "You sure wash me very good."

"You are a good boy," said his mom, "You have a good heart."

"Yes indeed mom," said Charles, "You are a good mom after all."

Arthur will get over what Kurt did. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Charles is back

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Charles is fully healed from his circumcision. So he is back at playing sports. Arthur will wash him and Charles will wash Arthur like before. Arthur got over what that gay boy did to him. Hitting is the reason for that after all. They are in the school showers right now. They are glad Charles is back playing sports and in the school showers again. They are glad he got circumcised. They know that circumcised penises are easier to clean than uncircumcised ones after all and look better.

"I am glad you are back," said Arthur, "I am glad you are fully healed from your circumcision."

"I am glad i am back," said Charles, "And i am also glad i got that done."

"We are glad you had it done," said Buster, "I am circumcised after all as well."

"We can tell by looking at it," said Brain, "Your penis that is in fact because we are naked."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "After all showering and bathing are done naked."

After a bit it is time it was time to get cleaned. Arthur and Charles are washing each other. Buster and Brain are also. The girls are doing the same. Muffy and Fern is cleaning each other. They sure love them showers for they are nice and hot. They love hot water to get cleaned with. They use soap. Some uses body wash and some uses bar soap. They are getting clean now.

"Your penis is now easier to clean," said Arthur, "Same as mine now after all because you are circumcised now."

"Yep just like yours," said Charles, "I love having a circumcised penis."

"Still wish you didn't get it done," said a boy, "I love having foreskin on mine that i can pull back."

"Not everyone gets it done," said Brain, "I am glad i had mine get done after birth."

"Same here," said Arthur, "I am just glad Charles is back."

Now we see the girls talking during their shower getting cleaned. They sure love taking showers there just like the boys do. They know showers are nice. Just like the boys some uses body wash and some uses bar soap. Muffy, Fern, Francine, Ladonna, and Prunella uses body wash while ones like Maria, Jenna, and a girl named Linda uses bar soap on their bodies.

"I prefer body wash," said Fern, "It is nice on my skin and my vagina seems to love it."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I use expensive body wash on Fern and on myself."

"That stuff i also get," said Fern, "It might cost more but it sure works good."

"I prefer bar soap," said Jenna, "I am just use it after all."

"Same here," said Maria, "My parents only buy that kind."

After they all got cleaned they got dried off and got dressed and went home. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	10. Barefoot

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

They are all dried and dressed and heading home. They are all talking about how much they love the school showers. And that they have no shame of being naked around members of the same sex. The boys have penises and the girls has vagina's. They are talking about their bodies at the Read house. They aren't naked right now. They won't get naked there do to Kate being there. And because they are around members of the opposite sex as well. So they are just barefoot as in nothing on their feet.

"I am glad we are barefoot," said Arthur, "I sure have nice looking feet and toes."

"I am also glad being barefoot," said Buster, "We kids have good looking feet after all."

"At home i walk naked," said Charles, "So barefoot as well as showing off my butt and penis."

"We can't get naked here," said Arthur, "Unless we was in the bathroom in the shower or bath of course."

"Yes of course," said Charles, "Because of D.W. and Kate are here after all."

D.W. does like being naked. She will take a bath soon. She will have Arthur wash her and Kate at the same time. They see D.W. and Kate are also barefoot. D.W. is seen wiggling her toes. Like the others she has 10 toes same as Kate. In fact everyone there is barefoot. They know why toes is impotant. They give them balance as they walk after all.

"Why do we have 10 toes?" said D.W., "Why not more or less in number?"

"Just the way it is," said Mrs. Read, "I can tell we all have 10 toes."

"Yes because they are showing," said Arthur, "We are all barefoot here after all."

"That is true," said Bud, "Hi there my 10 toes."

"I sure love my feet," said Charles, "Same as my toes as well."

Later after they all went home Arthur will wash his two little sisters together. He filled up the bath tub with water and put their bath toys in it. He then took off their clothes. Same as D.W.'s panties and Kate's diaper. He then put them in the bath. They love the way that hot water feels. It is not too hot. Just hot enough to feel good on their bodies after all.

"This bath feels nice and hot," said D.W., "My girl body loves it like my vagina. I can see Kate's as well."

"I know how you love it," said Arthur, "I can see both of yours."

"Yes of course," said D.W., "We are naked after all."

"She loves this bath as well," said Arthur, "She is playing with her rubber duck."

Them two sure loved that bath. After that he washed them and dried them. He then put them on their pajamas. D.W. is wearing a nightgown so she will sleep barefoot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. A nice shower

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them just won a game. So as always they are going in to take their showers. They went in the locker rooms and took off all their clothes and went to take their showers now. They are fully naked as always. And they are barefoot as well. They all have 10 toes and we can see them. We also see some of their butts and the genitals of the rest. We see three boys that aren't circumcised. Them three boys finally are allowed to take them after the gay boy was dismissed. He gets his genitals removed from his body.

"Son you are going to get castrated," said the doctor, "You have cancer there all over it after all."

"So how much will you remove of it?" said that boy, "Of my genitals that is?"

"All of it," said the doctor, "Which isn't just your balls but your scrotum and penis as well."

"But how will i pee without a penis?"said that boy, "I just want to know."

"Sitting like a girl to pee," said the doctor, "I will reroute your pee hole after all."

He does in fact have cancer there. He want to save up money so he can get a new penis so he can stand up to pee again. So until then he will be a nullo. Which is a Eunuch without a penis. He still might spend time in juvie or community service instead. But he needs to heal from his castration first. We now go to the school shower with Arthur and them. Like always they wash each other. Arthur washes Charles and Charles washes Arthur. Same with the other boys as well.

"So yes i will wash you as always," said Arthur, "Your penis is now easier to clean after you got cicumcised."

"And i will wash you as always," said Charles, "I am glad i got it done so mine is like yours now."

"So yes you wash me," said Brain, "And i wash you as always."

"Yes indeed Brain," said Buster, "I am glad we are both circumcised."

"I am also glad," said Brain, "A circumcised penis is better than uncircumcised one."

They all washed themselves very good. Now we see the girls getting ready to wash each other. They have their soap ready. So they are ready to get nice and clean. They all love showers. Even though Muffy likes baths better than showers. Muffy might like baths better but she loves the showers at that school. Because they are nice and hot after all.

"I sure love these showers," said Francine, "I love being clean after all."

"Same here," said Muffy, "Even though i do prefer baths better."

"Yes i know," said Francine, "What about you Fern?"

"I prefer showers," said Fern, "So i sure love the ones here."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Last Chapter

Arthur and them in the school showers

* * *

Arthur and them made the playoffs. This is the last chapter of this story. They are in the school showers yet again. They got in the lockerooms and got naked. So their genitals are showing. Penises and scrotums of boys and vagina and clitris for the girls. And their butts, nipples, belly buttons, and toes are showing as well. So they are all barefoot. No sandles and flipflops allowed. Their feet must be bare. They all love being barefoot. In fact they all sleep barefoot. They all have 10 toes after all.

"I sure love being naked," said Arthur, "As well as being barefoot after all."

"Same here," said Charles, "I can see our butts, penises, toes, nipples, and belly buttons."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "I sure love my male body. It is complete with my penis and scrotum. I also have balls in it."

"Same as me," said Brain, "These parts tell us we are males in sex and gender."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Oneday we can use them to reproduce also pee with oneday as well. Like we do now."

They know what Arthur means. Arthur remembers at Christmas D.W. saw his penis as he was peeing into the toilet at home. D.W. also remembers that. She was looking right at it. It was embarrsing for them both. D.W. being a girl sits to pee. She knows girls need to sit to pee. She knows that well. She has a vagina and a uthera betwee her legs. She knows how her body works. She had no idea what a penis was until she saw Arthur's. That is when she learned about sex after that day.

"You can wash me again," said Charles, "And i can wash you as always."

"That is what i was thinking," said Arthur, "So yes we will wash each other like we always do."

"Same with us Brain?" said Buster, "Or do we wash other boys?"

"Same as always Buster," said Brain, "I sure love these showers."

"That is good," said Buster, "I also love these showers as well."

They all do love it as in the school showers. We see the girls now taking their showers. Like the boys they are naked. As well as talking. They love talking while taking showers. They know that they must be barefoot. If anyone wore those stuff on their feet they will be forced to take them off to be barefoot. So they are all barefoot like the rules tell them to. The girls like the boys they sleep barefoot. They all love their feet. They all have 10 toes so none as more and none have less.

"I sure love this place," said Fern, "I also love being naked and barefoot. I sleep barefoot every single night."

"Same here," said Francine, "I also love being naked and barefoot. I sleep barefoot as well."

"Sleeping barefoot is nice," said Muffy, "I sure love being barefoot i like looking at all 10 of my toes."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Barefoot sleeping is best after all."

"It is true," said Prunella, "I sleep barefoot myself."

They won state and had showers again. I might make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
